japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Takagi
Wataru Takagi (高木 渉; born July 25, 1966 in Chiba Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Garrod Ran in After War Gundam X, Genta Kojima and Wataru Takagi in Detective Conan, Masaru Aoki in Hajime no Ippo and Obito Uchiha in Naruto: Shippūden. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Zeng *Rango (2011) - Additional Voices *Shrek 3 (2007) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Referee (ep7) *Durarara!! (2010) - Horada *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Eikichi Onizuka *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Kenji *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Kenji *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Kenji *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Kenji *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Kenji *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Okuyasu Nijimura *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Tobi *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Adashibara *Smile PreCure! (2012) - Director Fukasawa (ep33) *Trigun (1998) - Man A (ep5) 'Anime Shorts' *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Jango 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: Fugitive: Kogorō Mōri (2014) - Genta Kojima *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Genta Kojima 'Movies' *Animal Forest: The Movie (2006) - Johnny *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Genta Kojima, Lupin *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Genta Kojima *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Genta Kojima *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Genta Kojima, Lupin, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *éX-Driver the Movie (2002) - David *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Kenji *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Genta Kojima, Wataru Takagi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Umio 'OVA' *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990) - Staff B (ep1) *Detective Conan: Magic File (2008-2011) - Genta Kojima *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2012) - Genta Kojima, Kenta Ōsawa (ep3), Wataru Takagi *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Barts (ep1) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) - Kenji *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Alberto Vist *One Piece: Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack (1998) - Roronoa Zoro Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Roa *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Garrod Ran *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Ganju Shiba *Detective Conan: Mirage of Remembrance (2007) - Genta Kojima *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Horada *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Horada *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Hooky Zueff *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Hooky Zueff *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Boris Hammer *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Jagi *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Kenji *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Okuyasu Nijimura *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Okuyasu Nijimura *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Jangle/Experiment 211 *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Tobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Tobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Tobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Tobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Obito Uchiha *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Bellamy *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Bellamy *Project X Zone (2012) - Ciseaux *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Jagi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crash Bandicoot Racing (1999) - Komodo Joe Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors